The Melting Snow Queen
by AquaRaptor
Summary: After a chance encounter with a fire crystal, Queen Elsa temporarily loses her ice powers. Unfortunately, this has embarrassing consequences...


It was a quiet evening in Arendelle, and Queen Elsa had gone out for a stroll in the town's outskirts. She was admiring the Summer vegetation when her eyes caught a strange luminescence.

"Hmm? What's this?"

She picked up what appeared to be a gem, and for some reason, it had a red glow. The light pulsated as if it were reacting to her touch.

"What the-?"

Without warning, the gem brightened violently, imbuing her with some sort of magic. Elsa yelped and dropped the stone, her body briefly emanating a crimson aura.

Moments later, a boulder rolled in.

"Whoa, are you okay?" asked the young troll.

Elsa was surprised. She hadn't seen a troll since she was a child.

"Yes, I think so," she answered. "Something feels different, though…"

"It looks like you found my fire crystal," he said, scooping it off the ground.

"Fire crystal?" she asked.

Elsa tried to shoot an icy wind from her fingertips, but nothing happened. She stomped the ground, but it didn't freeze. She tried to conjure a snowman, but it never came.

"My powers! They're not working!"

"Powers? Say, you wouldn't happen to be that Snow Queen, would you?" the troll asked curiously.

"What did that crystal do to me?!" she panicked, ignoring the question. Elsa had just learned to control her powers; she didn't want to lose them!

"I'm kinda new at this whole magic thing, but I think I can figure it out. Kneel down for a sec…"

Elsa did just that, and the troll placed his palm on her forehead.

"Hmm… Uh-huh… Yeah, I think I understand," he said. "My crystal's fire magic nullified your Winter magic. It's only temporary, though. You should be able to use your powers again later tonight."

"Thanks goodness," Elsa sighed. "Well, I'm going to head home now. Have a nice evening."

"Likewise!" he replied.

As Elsa walked towards the castle, she couldn't help but reflect on the irony of the situation. Not too long ago, she would've been thrilled to have her powers taken away, but now, the very prospect caused her anxiety. She was glad that the fire crystal's effects weren't permanent.

However, something still didn't seem right. Why did she feel so… damp?

Elsa looked down and saw that water was dripping off her dress and pooling at her feet. She stared in confusion for a few seconds before it dawned to her.

_"Oh, no…"_ she whispered.

* * *

><p>Elsa sprinted through town, leaving a trail of droplets and some very confused citizens in her wake. Moving as fast as her legs could carry her, she made a beeline for the castle.<p>

"Open the door! I'm in a hurry!" she hollered at the royal guards. They did as instructed, and Elsa rushed inside.

"I'm almost there!"

Elsa kept running, but halfway through the foyer, she tripped and fell flat on her face. She hastily scrambled to her feet and was horrified to see that her clothes had been reduced to a sloshy puddle. Worse yet, she could hear someone coming down the stairs.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…" she whimpered.

Two servants came into view, unaware of the thawed queen as they descended the staircase. Elsa stood there stunned, hands over her privates. She had to think of something fast…

One of the servants spotted the remains of Elsa's outfit.

"Ugh, what is this? Did someone let that reindeer in again?" she complained to the other servant.

"No, it's just water," he replied. "Let's get a mop."

After the servants left the room, Elsa peeked out from behind a suit of armor. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she hurried up the stairs.

"Just one more hall," Elsa murmured to herself. She scanned the walkway to make sure that no one was around before bolting down the corridor.

"I'm gonna make it!" she cheered as she closed in on her room.

Elsa nearly shrieked when a nearby door flew open. Olaf wandered into the hall, a snowy cloud hovering over his head. In his twiggy hands were a basket and a crudely-made fishing pole.

"Get ready, fish, because Olaf's coming to-"

He stopped short when he saw Elsa wrapped in the window's curtain.

"Oh, hey, Elsa!" he greeted.

"Hello, Olaf," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"I was just on my way to go fishing. What are you up to this fine evening?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just… checking out the curtains," she fibbed, making sure that nothing was showing.

"Checking on the curtains, huh?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure they're up to snuff, is all."

"Oh, I see. Anna said the same thing about the chocolates," he mentioned.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elsa mumbled.

"Anyway, I'll see you around. Have fun with your curtain," he said, leaving.

"Phew…" Elsa uttered as she walked to her door and turned the knob.

It was locked.

"What the-?!"

She tried desperately to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. Elsa's door didn't lock from the outside, so the only explanation was that the knob had gotten jammed somehow.

"I guess this is karma for all those times I shut Anna out…" she whined.

At that moment, she heard two people coming up the stairs, and their voices sounded like Kristoff and Anna's. Without thinking, Elsa scampered into another room and slammed the door.

"I'll just have to hide in here until… Wait…"

It was then that Elsa became aware of her surroundings. The bed, the velvet drapes, the drawer…

She was in Anna's room.

Slowly but surely, the voices and footsteps grew louder as the couple drew closer. Elsa quivered in her own skin, as if she had been stricken by the cold that never bothered her.

"Come on, it's in here," said Anna, almost at the door. The poor queen was so petrified that a tiny blizzard started swirling around her.

Wait... A blizzard?!

"My powers! They're back!" she exclaimed.

The door creaked loudly as Anna opened it. Kristoff was right beside her.

"Elsa? What are you doing in here?" Anna asked, hoping that she wasn't in trouble.

"Oh, nothing," she said, wearing an ice gown. "I just need a little help with my door, is all."


End file.
